Easybeats
1964 1964 A pub in Goulburn St, Sydney 10/64 Beatle Village, Oxford St, Sydney (Thur, then Thur-Fri, then Thur-Fri-Sat) 11/64 Surf City, Kings Cross; The Bowl, The Beach House Late 1964 Balmain Theatre Late 1964 2UW Theatre, Sydney, AUS (Audition for Ted Albert) December 11, 1964 A dance in Hornsby, Sydney. Meet Mike Vaughan December 24, 1964 Teen City Cabaret, Murray Moon, Mildura December 26, 1964 Teen City Cabaret, Murray Moon, Mildura December 28-31, 1964 Teen City Cabaret, Murray Moon, Mildura 1965 01/65 New dance in Sydney Friday & Saturday nights, other dances. Occasionally ‘The Canopus Room’, Manly Pacific Hotel 01/65 Managed by Mike Vaughan, sign to Albert Productions 01/65 Record first demos at 2UW Radio Theatre 03/65 3 week tour of Melbourne supporting Bobby & Laurie, show at Town Hall Fri 26/03/65 Havana Village, Balmain, Sydney Fri 02/04/65 Pioneer Hall, Wollongong Fri 09/04/65 Southend Town Hall, St Kilda, Melbourne late April-early May Second Melbourne trip NSW country tours mid May 1965 Brisbane Fri 04/06/65 The Cellar, Toowoomba Sat 05/06/65 JB’s Cabaret, St Steven’s Hall, Toowoomba Sat 19/06/65 Pioneer Hall, Wollongong 8 Sat 19/06/65 The Star Club, St Kilda, Melbourne late June 1965 Melbourne for 2 weeks Tue 06/07/65 Canberra Theatre Wed 07/07/65 Sydney Stadium Gala Night of Stars Thur 08/07/65 Pioneer Hall, Wollongong Sat 10/07/65 Thirroul RSL Hall Sat 17/07/65 Thirroul RSL Hall Fri 13/08/65 The Cellar, Toowoomba Sat 14/08/65 JB’s Cabaret, Toowoomba Sat 28/08/65 Thirroul RSL Hall Mon 30/08/65 Palais Royal, Adelaide PJ Proby tour Wed 01/09/65 Festival Hall, Melbourne PJ Proby tour Fri 03/09/65 Festival Hall, Brisbane PJ Proby tour Sat 04/09/65 Sydney Stadium PJ Proby tour Fri 10/09/65 Festival Hall, Melbourne PJ Proby tour Sat 11/09/65 Sydney Stadium PJ Proby tour 09/65 Country NSW, Vic, Qld Perth Tue 14/09/65 Gympie RSL Hall Wed 15/09/65 Rowing Club, Maryborough; Civic Hotel, Maryborough Thur 16/09/65 Federal Hotel, Bundaberg Fri 17/09/65 Federal Hotel, Bundaberg; Twilight Zone, Bundaberg Sat 18/09/65 JB’s Cabaret, The Bowl, Toowoomba Thur 07/10/65 Newcastle City Hall Sunshine Big Beat Show Mon 08/11/65 Municipal Theatre, Rockhampton Sunshine Spectacular Tue 09/11/65 Mackay??? Sunshine Spectacular Wed 10/11/65 Theatre Royal, Townsville Sunshine Spectacular Thur 11/11/65 Theatre Royal, Townsville Sunshine Spectacular Fri 12/11/65 Hibernian Hall, Cairns Sunshine Spectacular Sat 13/11/65 RSL Hall, Gordonvale Sunshine Spectacular Mon 15/11/65 Shire Hall, Innisfail Sunshine Spectacular Tue 16/11/65 Hibernian Hall, Cairns Sunshine Spectacular Wed 17/11/65 Shire Hall, Mareeba Sunshine Spectacular Thur 18/11/65 Broadway Theatre, Tully Sunshine Spectacular Tue 23/11/65 Civic Centre, Bundaberg Sunshine Spectacular Wed 24/11/65 Bungalow Theatre, Maryborough Sunshine Spectacular Fri 26/11/65 Festival Hall, Brisbane 4BC Sound Spectacular Sun 28/11/65 Capitol Theatre, Coolangatta Sunshine Spectacular Fri 03/12/65 Wintergarden Theatre, Ipswich Sunshine Spectacular Fri 03/12/65 The Bowl, Toowoomba Sat 04/12/65 The Bowl, Toowoomba Fri 10/12/65 Gympie RSL Hall Sunshine Spectacular Wed 15/12/65 Sydney Town Hall New 2UW Christmas Show 12/65 Brisbane Bowl Sun 26/12/65 Danceland, Coolangatta 1966 15/01/66 Thirroul RSL Hall 27/01/66 Perth 01/03/66 Festival Hall, Melbourne The Big Show Wed 02/03/66 Civic Hall, Ballarat The Big Show Thur 03/03/66 Festival Hall, Brisbane The Big Show Fri 04/03/66 Albert Hall, Canberra The Big Show Sat 05/03/66 Sydney Stadium The Big Show Mon 07/03/66 Palais Royal, Adelaide The Big Show Wed 09/03/66 Capitol Theatre, Perth The Big Show Mon 14/03/66 First Australian National Record Awards, Myer Music Bowl, Melbourne Thur 17/03/66 Beat City, Seymour Fri 18/03/66 Lyndale Disco, Dandenong; Rendezvous Disco, Mitcham Sat 19/03/66 Coloured Cave Disco, Brighton Town Hall; Odd Modd Disco, Kew Civic Centre; Modville Disco, Mechanics Hall, Frankston Sat 26/03/66 Modville Disco, Mechanics Hall, Frankston late April 1966 ‘The Big K on the Freeway’, Perth Thur 12/05/66 Monash Hut, Rose Bay, Sydney 05/66 Tasmania, incl. Queenstown, ‘Beachcomber’ Hobart 05/66 Here Disco, Melbourne 05/66 Channel 3 Disco, Melbourne Sat 11/06/66 Odd Modd Disco, Kew Civic Centre; Mentone Mod Disco, Mentone City Hall Sun 12/06/66 Opus Disco, Ormond Hall, Melbourne Mon 13/06/66 Tenth Avenue Disco, Melbourne Wed 15/06/66 Impulse Disco, Melbourne Fri 17/06/66 Lyndale Disco, Dandenong; Penthouse Disco, Melbourne Sat 18/06/66 Coloured Cave Disco, Brighton Town Hall; Claxton Disco, Melbourne; Crescendo Disco, St John’s Parish Hall, Camberwell Junction 06–07/66 SA tour, 1 week of farewell appearances in Adelaide Sat 02/07/66 Big Daddy’s Discotheque, Adelaide 03/07/66 Film ‘Coca-Cola’ TV special at ATN-7 studios, Sydney Tue 05/07/66 Toowoomba July 8, 1966 Farewell show in Sydney? They leave for the UK on July 10th from Perth. 07/66 Living at Willesden Green, London 10/66 Living at 18 Barn Rise, Wembley Park, London 18/10/66 Recording for BBC Radio ‘Saturday Club’ (transmitted 22 Oct) 13/11/66 Saville Theatre, London supporting Four Tops The Pavilion, Bath Tiles, London Marquee, London Saville Theatre, London 25/11/66 Marine, Morecombe 26/11/66 Queen’s Hall, Widnes 30/11/66 Locarno, Stevenage 01/12/66 Locarno, Coventry 04/12/66 BBC Session, ‘Easy Beat’ 05/12/66 Recording for BBC Radio ‘Saturday Club’ (transmitted 17 Dec) 08/12/66 Locarno, Streatham 09/12/66 Gaity, Grimsby 10/12/66 Margate Dreamland 14/12/66 Purley Orchard Ballroom 22/12/66 The Uppercut, Forest Gate Centre, London 31/12/66 Marquee, London, ENG 1967 06/01/67 Pigalle, Picadilly early Jan Tour of UK home counties, incl. Worthing, Southhampton, Portsmouth, Folkstone 18/01/67 Recording session at Pye Recording Studios 21/01/67 Rhodes Centre, Bishop’s Stortford 24/01/67 Meet Paul McCartney and Joe Orton at Brian Epstein’s house late Jan German tour 05/02/67 Granada Cinema, Bedford, Bedfordshire 10/02/67 Beat, Beat, Beat 11/02/67 Jaguar Club, Hamburg (?), West Germany 10/03/67 The Pavilion, Newtown 11/03/67 Manchester Union 16/03/67 The Pavilion, Bath 17/03/67 Greenford Starlite 21/03/67 Recording for BBC Radio ‘Saturday Club’ (transmitted 1 Apr) 24/03/67 Tiles, London The Rolling Stones Tour 29/03/67 Stadhalle, Bremen, West Germany (2 Shows) 30/03/67 Sporthalle, Cologne, West Germany (2 Shows) 31/03/67 Westfallenhalle, Dortmund, West Germany 01/04/67 Ernst Merck Halle, Hamburg, West Germany (2 Shows) 02/04/67 Stadhalle, Vienna, Austria (2 Shows) 05/04/67 Palazzo Dello Sport, Bologna, Italy (2 Shows) 06/04/67 Palazzo Dello Sport, Rome, Italy (2 Shows) 08/04/67 Palazzo Dello Sport, Milan, Italy (2 Shows) 09/04/67 Palazzo Dello Sport, Genoa, Italy (2 Shows) 11/04/67 Olympia Theatre, Paris, France (2 Shows) 13/04/67 Sala Kongresowej, Palace Of Culture, Warsaw, Poland (2 Shows) 14/04/67 Hallenstadion, Zurich, Switzerland 15/04/67 Hautreust Hall, The Hague, Netherlands 17/04/67 Panathanaikos Football Stadium, Athens, Greece Early May Tour of Belgium Homecoming Tour Fri 12/05/67 Easybeats arrive in Australia Sat 13/05/67 Festival Hall, Brisbane 2 evening shows Mon 15/05/67 Sydney Stadium 2 evening shows Wed 17/05/67 Centennial Hall, Adelaide 2 evening shows Thur 18/05/67 Festival Hall, Melbourne 2 evening shows Fri 19/05/67 Albert Hall, Launceston; Devonport Sat 20/05/67 Hobart City Hall Sun 21/05/67 Sydney Stadium Afternoon show 12/06/67 His Majesty’s Theatre, Perth 2 evening shows 12/06/67 Snowy Fleet quits The Easybeats 19/06/67 Recording for BBC Radio ‘Saturday Club’ (transmitted 24 Jun) 21/07/67 Tabernacle, Stockport 31/07/1967 Travel to US 01/08/1967 Recording of ‘Upbeat’ TV show, WEWS-TV Studios, Cleveland (broadcast 5 August) United States Tour One month US tour with Gene Pitney, Buffalo Springfield (1 gig), The Happenings, The Buckinghams, The Music Explosion, The Fifth Estate 04/08/67 Hartford, Connecticut c.05/08/67 Upbeat TV Show Commac, Long Island Greensboro, North Carolina Knoxville, Tennessee Terre Haute, Indiana Roanoke, Virginia Alabama New York 09/67 Back to UK 24/11/67 Recording for BBC Radio ‘Jimmy Young Show’ (transmitted 29 Jan 68) 1968 19/02/68 Recording for BBC Radio ‘Pete Brady Show’ (transmitted 2 Mar) 24/03/68 Wembly Empire Pool Daily Express Record Stars Ball 19/04/68 Dino’s, Liverpool 20/04/68 Haverfordwest City Hall 22/04/68 The Pavilion, Bath 03/05/68 Shribery Hotel, Ilminster 04/05/68 White Buck Inn, Bunley 17/05/68 California Ballroom , Dunstable 18/05/68 Cliff Hall, Southend 30/05/68 Top Of The World, Stafford 31/05/68 Winter Gardens, Morecombe 01/06/68 Town Hall, Hawick 02/06/68 Cosmopolitan Club, Carlisle 03/06/68 Orchid Ballroom, Purley 28/06/68 Avery Hill College, Eltham 06/07/68 Bratislava, Czechoslovakia 07/07/68 Royal Albert Hall, London Sounds ’68 concert 27/07/68 ITV ‘Time for Blackburn 10/08/68 Yugoslav International Song Festival, Split, Yugoslavia 10/68 European dates, incl. Frankfurt, Hamburg 16/11/68 Beat Club Marquee Club, London 1969 28/06/69 Dunfermline Kinema 12/07/69 BBC Session ‘Johnnie Walker’ 04-08/08/69 BBC Session ‘Tony Brandon’ 09/69 short European tour Final Australian Tour 23/09/69 Arrive Australia via Lufthansa, 8.30am 24/09/69 Yellow Submarine Disco, Rockhampton 25/09/69 Regent Theatre, Hermit Park, Townsville 26/09/69 Macarthur Room Cabaret, Koala Motor Inn, Toowoomba; JB’s Disco, Toowoomba 27/09/69 Climax Disco, Coolangatta 28/09/69 Impulse Disco, Ormond Hall, Melbourne 01/10/69 Innaloo, Perth 02/10/69 Centennial Hall, Adelaide 03/10/69 Ballerina Disco, Mildura 04/10/69 Swinger Disco, Coburg City Hall, Melbourne; Impulse Disco, Ormond Hall, Melbourne 05/10/69 Shepparton Town Hall, Shepparton Wed 08/10/69 Civic Theatre, Albury Thu 09/10/69 Canberra Theatre, Canberra Fri 10/10/69 Dubbo Civic Centre, Dubbo Sat 11/10/69 ??? Sun 12/10/69 Trocadero, Sydney (2 Shows); Wonderland Disco, Capital Hall, Wollongong Wed 15/10/69 Saraton Theatre-Disco, Grafton Thu 16/10/69 Lismore City Hall Fri 17/10/69 Broadmeadow Basketball Stadium, Newcastle Sat 18/10/69 Festival Hall, Brisbane Sun 19/10/69 Trocadero, Sydney 22/10/69 ??? 23/10/69 Caesar’s Place, Sydney 24/10/69 Caesar’s Place, Sydney 25/10/69 Caesar’s Place, Sydney 26/10/69 Trocadero, Sydney; Amoco Centre, Orange TV Appearances Dates are broadcast dates, unless stated. Some may be repeats. Australia 05/03/65 Sing Sing Sing ATN-7 Sydney, 7pm 19/04/65 Go!! Show ATV-0 Melbourne, 7pm XX/05/65 Sing Sing Sing 05/07/65 Go!! Show ATV-0 Melbourne, 7pm 16/07/65 Sing Sing Sing ATN-7 Sydney, 7pm 23/07/65 Sing Sing Sing ATN-7 Sydney, 7pm 07/08/65 Ten On The Town 0-10 Sydney, 6pm She’s so fine 11/09/65 Ten On The Town 0-10 Sydney, 6pm XX/09/65 Club 17 Perth 09/10/65 Ten On The Town 0-10 Sydney, 6pm 31/10/65 Go!! Show 0-10 Sydney, 6pm (01/11/65 Melb?) 18/12/65 Saturday Date TCN-9 Sydney, 4pm 25/12/65 Ten On The Town 0-10 Sydney, 6pm 01/01/66 Saturday Date TCN-9 Sydney, 4pm 14/03/66 Go!! Show ATV-0 Melbourne, 7pm 03/04/66 It’s All Happening ATN-7 Sydney, 5pm 09/04/66 Saturday Date TCN-9 Sydney, 4pm 18/03/66? Ten On The Town 0-10, Sydney, 7pm XX/05/66 Dance Party Tasmania 22/05/66 It’s All Happening ATN-7 Sydney, 5pm 30/05/66 Big Beat Show 0-10, Sydney 18/06/66 Bandstand TCN-9, Sydney Come and see her, She’s so fine, Easy as can be, Wedding ring, Women, In my book, I’ll make you happy 20/06/66 Go!! Show ATV-0 Melbourne, 7pm 26/06/66 Kommotion Weekend Special ATV-0 Melbourne, 6.30pm 03/07/66 Action Adelaide 08/10/66 Coca Cola Special ATN-7 Sydney, 6.30pm She's so fine, Wedding ring, I'll make you happy, I can see, Sorry, Easy as can be, Someday somewhere, In my book, Come and see her, Women, Too much, For my woman, A very special man, Make life sweet with Coca Cola 07/11/66 Normie Rowe Special 0-10, Sydney XX/XX/66 Be Our Guest ABC TV Friday on my mind promo video International XX/10/66 Scene At 6.30 (UK) 18 XX/11/66 Ready Steady Go (UK) 24/11/66 Top of the Pops, Episode 151 (UK) Friday on my mind 08/12/66 Top of the Pops, Episode 153 (UK) Friday on my mind XX/12/66 The Rolf Harris Show (UK) 31/12/66 Beat Club, Episode 15 (Germany) Lovin’ machine, Friday on my mind 05/01/67 Top of the Pops, Episode 159 (UK) Friday on my mind (repeat) XX/01/67 a TV special, Germany 09/02/67 Top of the Pops, Episode164 (UK) 10/02/67 Beat Beat Beat, Episode 12 (Germany) River deep mountain high, Made my bed, Lovin’ machine/Batman, Friday on my mind) 18/05/67 Tonight Show, Sydney XX/XX/67 Tilt Mag (France) Heaven and Hell, Friday on my mind 23/07/67 Music hall de provins (France) Friday on my mind XX/XX/67 Twien (Holland) Friday on my mind 05/08/67 Upbeat TV Show, Episode 156 (Cleveland, US) Heaven & hell, Friday on my mind 23/03/68 Dee Time, BBC1 (UK) 27/07/68 Time For Blackburn, ITV (UK) 12/10/68 Beat Club, Episode 36 (Germany) Hello how are you 16/11/68 Beat Club, Episode 37 (Germany) Gonna have a good time XX/10/69 Easybeats Special, ATN-7 Sydney XX/XX/XX Top of the Pops, Episode 112 (UK) XX/XX/XX Top of the Pops, Episode 127 (UK) XX/XX/XX Top of the Pops, Episode 139 (UK) XX/XX/XX Top of the Pops, Episode 179 (UK)